Caught
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Vlad/Ingrid one shot. Four times Ingrid caught Vlad, and one time he caught her.


**Nope, do not own.**

 **I'm supposed to be working on my stories, not one shots... So naturally I'm writing a one shot.**

 **Pretty standard "five times" prompt - Four times Ingrid caught Vlad, and one time he caught her.**

 **For the purposes of simplicity, ignores events of Season 2 - no Will, no Chosen One etc.**

-YD-

The first time Ingrid caught Vlad, they were only thirteen and fifteen respectively. He'd scrambled under his bedcovers, face burning red as he shrieked in surprise. "You garlic brained zombie, you could have at least locked your door you creep!" Vlad had pointed out his door didn't lock, and that Ingrid should have knocked. "I don't knock doors, don't be stupid." Then Ingrid had realised she was holding a conversation with the teenage brother she'd just caught masturbating, and that was enough to make her promptly leave the room with no idea what she'd gone in there for to begin with. Shaking the image in her mind away, she went off to throw Renfield in the slime pit for fun. Teenage boys were so disgusting.

The second time Ingrid caught Vlad, it was a little more jarring. He was fourteen by now, and she was sixteen and a transformed vampire. Her newly enhanced hearing had caught him calling her name, and Ingrid had growled in frustration and gone to see what the little maggot wanted. "What do you want coffin breath?" It took a second for her brain to catch up with what she was seeing, and realised Vlad had called out her name doing... that. His wide, horrified eyes caught hers for a moment and the shock seemed to push him along, his eyes falling shut as he spilled into his own hand. "Ingrid! What are you doing here?" The words shocked her out of her confusion. "I heard you call me, vampire hearing and all. I'm not sure I want to know why." "I don't know what you're talking about, I never said anything. Now get out!" Realising they were again conversing and Vlad was naked and... sticky, Ingrid flitted off. This time the images took a little longer to shake away, and Ingrid wasn't sure why.

The third time Ingrid caught Vlad, she wondered why this had to keep happening. He was sixteen now, transformed himself and finally growing into his lanky body and no longer a chubby little thing. Ingrid had been out hunting, Vlad insisting he'd never drink human blood and slurping at that "soya substitute" atrocity instead. Deciding to retire to her coffin an hour or two early after draining three peasants in the next town (they had to be careful not to draw too much attention), she pushed her crypt door open. There was something distinctly wrong about the mild thrill of arousal that sparked in her body when she caught Vlad in her coffin. There was something even more wrong with the way it took both of them a moment to say anything, unable to stop herself taking in the lithe pale body he'd suddenly developed. "I... I can explain!" His voice was shaky, and his hand didn't actually stop moving over his erection. Raising an eyebrow and making herself look up at his face only, Ingrid waited. There was a shuddering sigh and Vlad was spurting over himself, clearly too far gone to stop himself. Reminding herself it was her brother in her coffin, Ingrid mastered the heat the sight inspired. "Ok, I can't explain. Bye Ingrid!" Vlad darted past her, still naked and Ingrid realised his clothes were in a pile on her floor. She thought about going after him, but ignored it in favour of burning his clothes to mask the pheromones still in the air that were driving her to aroused distraction.

The fourth time Ingrid caught Vlad, she knew it was no accident. Seventeen and nineteen respectively, they should far have outgrown childish tricks and pranks. That hadn't stopped Vlad replacing her bottle of vintage Duke with soya blood, so Ingrid tossed all his clothes out and replaced them with pink ballerina gear. She hung in the shadows near his room to wait for his reaction, and was disappointed when scarcely a sound left his room after the wardrobe door opened. Curiousity got the better of her and she pushed his door open. She couldn't see him, not until the door closed and Ingrid turned to find Vlad stood behind her. Naked, though she was certain he'd been wearing clothes the last time he entered his room. His eyes were almost completely black as they fixed on her, and she could see the points of his fangs in his open mouth. Ingrid stepped back as Vlad advanced on her, passing the coffin she knew he still didn't sleep in and backing up the bed she knew he did. Her legs buckled as it hit the back of her knees, and Vlad crawled over her. There were so many things wrong with the way her body was shaking as Vlad looked down at her, the things her mind conjured up as he leaned in closer. "If you wanted to see me naked Ingrid, you only had to ask." Ingrid wanted to leave, to leave and forget this ever happened. She didn't mean to let Vlad kiss her, or to whimper in pleasure when his fangs grazed over her lip and down her neck. She definitely didn't mean to shudder against him and let his hand guide hers to wrap around his hard cock. The first groan of pleasure he made as she slid her hand down the length of him made heat that had nothing to do with blood flow fill her, and Ingrid felt tentative fingers on her inner thigh. Not sure she could actually form words, Ingrid let her body say what her voice couldn't as her free hand pushed Vlad's higher. There was a flash of something deeper in his eyes as he found her wet, aroused and wanting. Probing fingers traced over the outside of her underwear, pleasure sparking at his touch and Ingrid kissed Vlad to mask the sounds she was making. It didn't seem to matter that anyone could walk in and catch them doing something no siblings should ever do, not when his cool fingers were pushing fabric aside to slide inside her and making heat churn in her stomach. Vlad broke their lips apart to pant into her neck, his fingers pressing harder and she felt him spill over her fingers. His sounds of pleasure and the harder pressure, the twisted knowledge she'd made him come made Ingrid clench around the fingers inside her, riding her brothers hand as he brought her off. Vlad waited until she came back to earth before he pulled his fingers free and rolled over to lie next to her. The moonlight on his pale skin made his features look softer, younger and there was something so innocent in his eyes that Ingrid felt sick. Looking down at herself, she could see the fluid Vlad had spilled over her shirt. Staggering to her feet, Ingrid ran.

This time, Vlad caught her. Ingrid had avoided him for weeks, feeling nausea and lust twist inside her chest every time she saw him. His clothes had been left in a dumped pile outside his door, and their prank war had died out. That didn't stop Ingrid trying to recapture the way Vlad had made her feel, but the lack of anticipation and the fact it wasn't Vlad meant that Ingrid could never quite match the burning fire he'd made blaze through every nerve of her body. She didn't know if Vlad had wanted to catch her like this, or if he simply wanted to see her for more than the seconds it took her to run away from him. Either way, there was no way he didn't see Ingrid naked with her own fingers inside her. Vlad didn't bother pretending not to be entranced by the sight, mouth falling open and eyes flashing red. Pulling her fingers free, Ingrid curled up to cover herself as best she could under his dark gaze. Vlad didn't speak, just openly stared at her, searching for something in her eyes. Whatever he saw was apparently enough, Ingrid watching as he lifted his shirt off and pushed his jeans down. There was no underwear beneath them, and Ingrid began to wonder if he'd been planning this as he climbed into her coffin. The black eyes and the elongated fangs were back, reminding Ingrid of how he'd looked before. Her body uncurled as he crawled closer, Vlad leaning in to kiss her roughly. The fire she craved was back, Vlad's hand slipping between them to rub at her clit and push his fingers inside her. Ingrid could feel the smirk against her mouth as she moaned into the kiss, frustration and desire practically pouring out of her as he touched her. She could feel him hard against her thigh as their bodies aligned and Ingrid reached down to feel him, to revel in the obvious sign he wanted her. Vlad bucked into the touch and Ingrid felt him brush against her. They broke apart then, Vlad's fingers still moving slowly as they panted heavily. Ingrid felt the heat inside her build, gasping quietly as she came on his hand again. Vlad's face was a mix of smug and lustful as he watched her fall apart at his touch, and Ingrid felt the challenge rise inside her. As he pulled his fingers free, he held her gaze and lifted them to his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed as he licked his fingers clean, and Ingrid took the chance to raise her hips, pulling at his cock and feeling him push her open as their bodies twined together. "Fuck Ingrid, give a vamp some warning!" Ingrid smirked up at him to let him know she wasn't sorry, well as best she could as her body twisted under the sensations of Vlad stretching and filling her. Rolling her hips into his, Vlad got the message quickly and started moving. Ingrid moved on instinct more than experience, letting Vlad take the lead as his cock made pleasure curl hot in her gut, his fingers returning to flick over her clit until she couldn't remember her own name, incoherent with sensation as his hips slammed into hers. The embers could only build between them for so long, bursting into flames as Ingrid felt Vlad spill inside her. His body trembled but his fingers kept moving, pushing Ingrid to fall apart beneath him and she could feel his eyes on her arching body.

Vlad waited until she came down, could open her eyes and feel the rawness of her throat where she'd let moans and whimpers fall from her mouth as they moved against each other. He climbed out of her coffin, still smirking at Ingrid as he pulled his clothes on. "If you ever need a hand again, let me know." Vlad disappeared then, and Ingrid was left wondering whether or not the sting inside her was rejection or soreness.

-YD-

 **This sort of... got out of hand. Oh well!**


End file.
